1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing ultrasound images that a user wants to view by using a probe including a sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses transmit ultrasound signals from a surface of a human body to be diagnosed toward a part in vivo and obtain images related to a cross-section of soft tissue or blood flow by using information regarding ultrasound signals reflected from the part.
Ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses have various advantages, including a compact size, low cost, and real-time display. Also, ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses have excellent stability because there is no fear of X-ray exposure, and thus, the ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses are commonly used together with other diagnosis apparatuses, such as computerized tomography (CT) scanners, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatuses, nuclear medicine diagnosis apparatuses, or the like.
However, it is difficult for a user to obtain a 2-dimensional ultrasound image that he or she wants to view at once by using an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus. This is because various 2-dimensional ultrasound images may be obtained according to the location of a probe or an angle between the probe and a subject to be diagnosed.
Also, when a typical ultrasound diagnosis apparatus is used, a user manipulates a probe by using one of his or her hands and manipulates a control panel of the ultrasound diagnosis apparatus by using the other hand to obtain an ultrasound image, and the obtained ultrasound image is displayed on a display unit. Also, the user manipulates a track ball and various buttons of the control panel to rotate the displayed ultrasound image in a particular orientation or at a particular angle. In this regard, if the obtained ultrasound image is not what the user wants to view, the user places the probe on the subject to be diagnosed and then obtains a new ultrasound image. However, it is difficult for the user to remember the location of the probe and the angle between the probe and the subject to be diagnosed which were used when the previous ultrasound image was obtained.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system that allows a user to easily obtain a 2-dimensional ultrasound image that he or she wants to view by using an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus.